Twilight role reversal
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward moves to Forks to live with his father. Bella Cullen is the most gorgeous, and sexy girl he has ever seen in his life. Rosalie gets really angry and crosses a line when she finds out Edward knows about them being vampires! Bella gets protective! Will Bella be able to keep Edward afe from all the obstacles and threats Edward has to face? I hope you enjoy reading my story!
1. Morning

**Edwards POV – twilight, by Stephenie Meyer – role reversal. **

**'I had never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the space of someone you love, seemed like a good way to go.'**

My name is Edward Swan, and I am 17 years old. My life has just changed quite a lot. Recently, I have moved from my house in Phoenix that I shared with my mother and her new husband Phil, and now I am living with my dad, Charlie. That means I live in Forks, a small town in the state of Washington.

Unfortunately, that meant moving to a new school as well. Never in my life have I been very good at making loads of friends, so I was hoping I would make it through school alive.

Charlie brought me a new/old truck. It is rusty and old-looking, but I loved it, surprisingly. Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, has a daughter called Julie Black. Julie informed me that she had re-built the engine for me so it is reliable. I wonder what my class mates will think of my car, maybe they will laugh and point at it.

The other thing I was worried about is the fact that these kids at school have grown up together, and so did their parents, and grand parents. Going to this school with kids that have known each other their whole lives would mean I will be called something like the outsider.

I sighed, lying in my bed. Charlie had picked out the duvet covers, they were a light blue colour, and that matched the walls around me. To be honest I was surprised that he picked the exact right colour for the room. However, I wouldn't have been surprised if he got me bright pink duvet covers.

Moving my head to the side, I glanced at the time on my clock on the small table on my bed side. 6:34, is what it read. Tonight, I couldn't get to sleep. I didn't know whether it was because I had slept on the plane for 8 hours yesterday, or the fact that I was really nervous for my first day of school.

My first day will begin at 9:00. I sighed again and got up, stretching.

I may as well get ready now. I 'literally' stumbled my way down stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, I poured some cereal and milk in the bowl. Not surprisingly, I spilled some milk on the side, so I got some kitchen towel and cleaned it before grabbing a spoon from the drawer.

I placed my bowl and spoon in the washing up bowl in the sink to wash later on.

Despite my hair being hard to keep tidy, once in the bathroom I tried to push my hair down to make it flat, unsuccessfully. I sighed frustrated. Taking my time, I brushed my teeth.

Next, I got changed into some dark black jeans on, and a white t – shirt with a grey slim jumper on top. Then I slid my shoes on, and grabbed my keys from my table. With one last look in the mirror I made my way out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

I walked out of the front door, but soon rushed back into the house to grab my bag. Mentally, I slapped my head for forgetting something already.

I sighed and climbed into my truck. A smile appeared on my face as I sat in my truck, it had a warm cosy feeling about it.

I placed my keys in the ignition, and pulled out of Charlie's drive way.

Charlie had already left for work, he must have gotten up even earlier than me. Normally, I am quite a lying in person. I like to sleep in a lot. Apparently though, that wasn't how I felt this morning.

I scanned the road for sign's. Charlie had given me a rough idea of where to go, but it ended with, 'You'll find it eventually, you could find anything in this small town'.

However, he was right because a sign suddenly appeared saying 'Forks high school' on it. Butterflies started to fly up and down my stomach, I just knew I was going to make a fool of myself.

I took a deep breath before pulling into the parking lot. Old, rusty cars/trucks filled the school parking lot. Relief flooded through me, I was worried they would laugh at me for having such an old car. Looks like everyone got their cars from their granddad's.

No one noticed me at first, that is until I stepped out of my truck. Loads of eyes darted over in my direction. The familiar red blush formed on my cheeks.

Faster than usual, I walked/jogged my way inside the school building. I felt relieved when I was away from the curious eyes. Why did they have to stare? It was rude to do that.

I strolled over to the reception to pick up my timetable. There was a wooden desk with loads of posters and signs on the walls around the desk. Reading a book, an old fragile looking woman was standing against the wall in a land of her own.

"Excuse me?" I called over.

Her eyes shot up to my face, alarmed. She seemed to know who I was though because she soon recovered and wandered over to me.

"Oh, hello dear. Are you here to pick up your timetable?" She asked, but I think she already knew the answer because she was already searching her way through some drawers.

I nodded, "Yes."

After a few seconds, she lifted up a small piece of paper and studied it for a moment.

"Ah, here we are. And here is another sheet of paper, you need all your teachers to sign this and then bring it back at the end of the day." She explained.

I nodded, "Thanks."

She smiled pleasantly, "That's quite alright dear. By the way my name is Mrs. Cope, I will help you with what ever you need."

I smiled back, "Thanks Mrs. Cope."

Before she could start a conversation I walked out of the door to the reception. I sighed and looked around the place for nothing in particular.

"Hi, your Edward Swan right?" A girl with geeky glasses and neat dark hair put up in a hair bobble greeted. Immediately I judged her to be the chess girl type person.

I nodded after a second, "Um, yeah that's right."

She smiled, "Cool. My names Angela Weber. Can I do anything for you, Give you a tour of the place? Lunch date? I can put you in the school magazine?"

"No, no, no. Please don't put me in the school magazine." I pleaded.

She laughed, "Geez, relax. I can't put you in it without your permission. Okay?"

I sighed in relief, "Okay."

She laughed again, "What do you have first period?"

I lifted up my timetable, "Maths, room 5."

"Cool, me too. We can walk together." Angela announced a bit to excitedly.

**Hello! This is my version of Twilight with the role's reversed. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	2. First sight

My first day of my new school has definitely been interesting. Fortunately I have made a few friends: Angela Weber, Mike Newton and a girl called Jessica Stanley that I accidentally threw a ball to the back of her head in gym. I apologized, but she didn't seem to care about the incident. Jessica was nice, however she does ramble on about random stuff non stop.

Today, I was going to eat at the table with my newly made friends after being invited to by Jessica. Before the invitation, I was planning on eating dinner in my truck, but I guess I should get to know everyone better.

"Hey Edward, are you ready to go for lunch?!" Jessica shouted/asked, making me literally jump out of my thoughts.

Jessica laughed, "Sorry."

I sighed, "No it wasn't your fault, don't worry about it. I just seem to be a bit out of it today that's all."

Jessica nodded in understatement, but I got the impression that she didn't and was just going along with it.

"This is going to be your first lunch in Forks high school, do you want to sit on your own with me?" She asked with a hopeful sparkle in her eye.

"Um, I think we should sit with everyone else, if that's alright?" I felt a bit bad that I let her down after her being so nice to me, but I really didn't want to sit all on my own with her.

"Oh, okay." Her voice actually seemed more shocked than disappointed, she had obviously not been told 'no' before.

Jessica carried on talking non stop whilst we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. However, her voice became a continuous hum in the background. I was nervous because there was bound to be people I had to sit next to who I hadn't talked to yet, I was hoping they will be nice like everyone else I have met so far.

A few more minutes later we reached the cafeteria doors. Nervously, I opened the door with a sweety – palmed hand. I took a deep breath and carried on walking with Jessica. I felt the blood run to my face when I realized that all the eyes in the cafeteria were on me. I bowed my head down, trying to hide my face as much as I could.

Though, Jessica seemed to be taking the centre of attention better than me. She held her head up high and strolled through the tables full of people, confidently. I followed timidly.

Jessica stopped walking when she reached a table with people I recognised from my earlier classes. She plopped herself down with a smirk on her lips. I noticed Angela Weber sitting in the chair opposite mine, that I still wasn't sitting in for some reason.

Jessica pulled my chair out for me, being polite.

I smiled in thanks to her, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Are you alright?" Jessica asked before pulling her chair closer to mine, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

"So, Jessica, you met my home boy Edward?" Angela smiled, with a possessive glint in her eye that was scaring me.

Jessica frowned, "Right. He's your home boy?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but couldn't when out of the blue, a blonde girl kissed my cheek saying 'my boy'. Then she pulled Jessica's chair from underneath her, laughing. The whole cafeteria burst into laughter when Jessica's face went bright red.

"Sorry to mess up the game Jess!" The girl laughed before running off, followed by Jessica.

"Oh my god, it's like third grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy." A guy I remember to be Mike announced whilst moving his tray and sitting in the seat Jessica was in. I blushed at the idea of me being the 'shiny new toy'.

Suddenly - a quick flash of light appeared in my face. I cringed, I didn't want to be in some random persons camera.

"Sorry, I'm collecting pictures for my teacher." A boy that I had never seen before explained to me.

"Don't take pictures of him if he doesn't want you to." Angela ordered him a bit too harshly.

"It's okay, really I just -" I started but Angela stopped me by saying:

"It's okay, I got your back baby." then she patted the top of my head as if I was a dog.

At our table it was only me, Mike and camera boy.

"My names Eric by the way." Eric informed me looking back up from his Pepsi can.

I smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Edward."

"I know." He replied with a friendly smile. I was about to ask how when something caught my eye.

The most beautiful people I have ever laid eyes on were walking past the windows. A girl with long blonde hair who looked like a super model type girl, was gracefully walking with a boy who could put loads of weightlifters to shame. The man had short black curly hair and a white hoodie that showed off his massive muscles. Next, was a girl with short black spiky hair, she was short and pixie looking. Pixie was with a tall, blonde man who had as much muscles as me. The blonde man looked as if he was in pain for some reason, however every time he glanced down at the girl next to him a smile would appear on his lips.

Last, but definitely not least, was the most gorgeous girl in the universe. You could not improve her, I had no idea that someone could get so gorgeous and attractive. I could look at her forever and never get bored. The gorgeous girl had no guy next to her to my unknown happiness.

When they entered the cafeteria, the atmosphere in the room changed. People went silent for a few seconds, and looked at them with eyes full of lust. My lustful eyes were glued on the gorgeous girl.

"Who are they?" I decided to ask Mike and Eric.

They looked over at them and a shy smile spread across their lips.

"The Cullen's." Eric informed me.

"There Dr and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved here like two years ago." Mike explained, it was nice to know that they were relatively new as well.

"They seem to like to keep to themselves, they have their own table over there." Eric added pointing to a table that no one dared to go near.

"Yeah, and their all together as well. The hot blonde girl is with the short dark-haired guy Emmett." Mike told me in a hushed voice, as if he was scared they would hear him from all the way from where they were.

"And that's Alice, she's really weird. She's with the blonde guy called Jasper who looks like he is in pain all the time." Mike carried on. "Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/match maker."

Eric laughed, "Maybe he'll adopt me."

"Who's she?" I nodded over to the gorgeous girl who was walking over to her table where the rest of her siblings were.

Mike moaned and a bigger smile spread across his face, "That's Bella Cullen, totally gorgeous. Obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for her."

"She doesn't date anyone." Eric told me, and I found myself surprisingly disappointed.

"Yeah, so don't waste your time." Mike added glancing at her.

I smiled, "I wasn't planning on it."

I took another glance at Bella to see her watching with a frustrated frown on her face. Well, that's a good start. I found myself not being able to take my eyes off of her gorgeous face. Though Bella obviously could, because after a few seconds she looked away and joined in with the conversation at her family's table.

**Hello! Please review!**


	3. Biology

When the bell rang, I got up and Angela insisted that we walk together to Biology since she has it as well. I agreed politely, and we made our way to Biology. In a way it was good that I had Angela with me to walk me to Biology, because I had absolutely no idea where it was. Mrs. Cope gave me a map of the school, but I have never been very good at reading maps.

"Here we are, I'll introduce you to Mr. Banner." Angela announced skipping over there, I didn't want to follow, but I knew I had to. I hated being the new kid, Angela has skipped over to all the teachers and introducing me to them all.

"Ah, yes. Edward Swan. Do you have a slip I should sign?" Mr. Banner asked getting a pen so he could sign the slip, so he must have already knew the answer.

"Yeah, sorry." I fumbled through my bag, and then a few seconds later I found it. I handed him the slip with a small smile. Mr. Banner signed the slip and then handed it back to me with a smile.

I grabbed the slip back from him, and then I shoved it back in my bag.

"Right, you can sit next to Bella Cullen, it's the last spot left." Mr. Banner pointed the seat out. Bella looked stunning sitting down next to the window, she had nothing on her desk, except a note-book that looked new and un used in the top, corner of her desk.

Bella notice me walking over, I pulled the stall out from underneath the table, it made a slight scrapping sound when it dragged on the floor. When I sat down next to her, I dropped my bag next to me.

Suddenly, she stiffened, and her hand covered her mouth and nose, as if she didn't want to be breathing in the same air as me. Her spare hand tightened into a fist on the table. I frowned.

What did I do wrong?!

I was going to say 'hello' to her, but my guess is that she isn't interested in talking to me. So I kept quite and faced the front. I tried to listen to what Mr. Banner was saying, but all I could really focus on was Bella watching me.

It made me nervous, but I didn't know whether it was in a good way or a bad way. Her watching me sent butterflies up and down my stomach.

When I thought she wasn't looking I would risk a glance at her, but immediately regret it when I was greeted by an intense glare. I shivered, something in the back in my mind told me that she was dangerous, and that I should run as fast as I can away from her.

I shook my head of that thought, and snapped my head back to the front. I felt her stare still on me.

I wondered I if I smelled or something, because she didn't look like she was breathing, plus she was covering her mouth and noise. I tried to casually smell under my arms without any one noticing, I had to know. I think Bella was the only one who noticed it.

I didn't smell, I smelt like my lemon and lime shower jell. I looked up at her again with a confused look. But, as fast as I turned around, I turned back to the front with a frown.

Suddenly, the bell rang making me jump. My gaze moved to the door to see that Bella was already there and out of the class room. I looked at the spot where Bella was sitting previously.

I sighed, and packed my stuff back in my bag. That was wierd.

At the end of the day, I remembered that I had to hand in my slip to Mrs. Cope at the reception. Fortunately, I didn't get lost on my way there. However, this school seemed tiny to me, the one at Phoenix was triple this size.

When I got to the reception, I noticed the gorgeous Bella Cullen at the desk talking to Mrs. Cope. It was only a few seconds later that I noticed what she was trying to do.

"There has to be something else open. Physics? Anything will do." Bella tried.

"Just a minute dear." Mrs. Cope started, "I'm afraid your going to have to stay in Biology."

I frowned, what did I do so wrong? Bella suddenly noticed my presence, and turned back to Mrs. Cope.

"Thanks for your time." Bella muttered before leaving the reception, leaving a shocked me.

"Yes dear?!" Mrs. Cope called over to me.

I shook my head of thoughts and walked over with my sheet. I handed it over to her.

"Oh, thank you dear. So, I see you found all your lessons alright?" Mrs. Cope commented.

"Um, yeah." I smiled, fakely, and walked out of the reception.

What did I do to make Bella hate me so much?! The most gorgeous, sexy girl in the school hates me for god knows what, I haven't even spoke to her! I was starting to get angry now, I stomped over to my rusty truck, and opened the passenger seat so I could throw my bag in.

Then I got in the driver's side, and put my key in the ignition. When I pulled out of the school parking lot I noticed all the Cullen's piling into a silver Volvo, with confused looks, except from Alice who looked happy. However, Bella wasn't any where in sight.

**Hello. Thanks for all your reviews! Please review!**


	4. Talking

I had planned to talk to Bella, and demand to know what her problem was, but she never showed.

Several weeks have passed since I last saw Bella. For some reason she hasn't been turning up for school, and I couldn't help but think it was because of me. However, I don't think I did any thing to keep her away from school, but she did take a dislike to me in Biology. The rest of the Cullen's always appeared for school, Alice has given me looks though. She would always catch me looking at Bella's empty seat.

"Hey Edward!" Mike appeared next to me.

"Hi Mike." I smiled, I had become quite good friends with Mike. He was nice, and he had a lot to talk about so I didn't have to go through an awkward silence with him.

"Has anyone asked you to go to the girls choice dance yet?" Mike asked me curiously.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Maybe some one will soon. I haven't had anyone ask me yet either, but I don't think any of the girls have asked any one yet. Who are you hoping to go to the dance with?" Mike asked me.

"Um, I don't really want to go." I told him honestly. "I'm not really big into dancing."

"Oh. Well, I really want Jessica to ask me to the dance." Mike sighed.

"I'm sure she will." I assured him with a smile.

"I don't know. She's been looking at you a lot recently, I think she's going to ask you soon." Mike stated with disappointment in his voice, but he tried to hide it.

I shook my head, "I don't think so Mike. I'm sure she'll ask you."

"Maybe." Mike said as we walked through the door of the Biology room.

When I looked at my table, ready for another wave of disappointment when I see Bella's empty seat, it was replaced with shock and joy. Bella Cullen was sitting in her normal seat, next to the window, with a determined look on her features. I took a deep breath, and carried on walking to my seat.

I sat down, and thought the urge to bombard her with questions. I wanted to know why she was gone.

However, I didn't have to try to fight the urge to interrogate her when I looked at her stunning, flawless face, and hear her sexy voice that sent shivers down my spine with the most simple words.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself before. My name is Bella Cullen. Your Edward?" Bella asked, it surprised me at how polite she was being. This was much different from last time.

I nodded after a long moment, "Um, yeah." I replied dumbly.

Bella smiled crookedly, and I literally fell off of my seat. Smooth Edward. Bella was out of her seat and helping me up in a second. She was surprisingly strong, I didn't even do anything to get up, she did it for me. Thankfully, not many people were in the classroom yet. It was just Bella, Mike, Lauren, and some 3 other people I don't know.

All of them laughed, except Bella and Mike.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me concerned, and almost worried.

I nodded and blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up."

Bella smiled crookedly again, and I would have collapsed on the spot if Bella didn't catch me, and steady me. Bella looked really confused about why I was suddenly falling, but my mind was still on her dazzling smile. It was so sexy, and beautiful. I had never seen a smile so perfect before.

Bella's arms around me made me want to melt on the spot, it felt right. Her arms fit perfectly around my waist.

Lauren, and a girl I don't know came over, "Eddie? You okay?" Lauren asked, and I am almost positive that she was trying to put on a sexy voice.

I felt Bella's arm tighten around me, protectively, and possessive. It shocked me that she still kept her arms around me, but I loved that she hasn't moved them. I kept telling myself that She's probably just forgot that she has her arms around my waist or something, it won't be because she doesn't want to let go.

I smiled at Lauren, "Yeah, I'm okay thanks."

Lauren winked at me trying to be seductive, but it just made her look like she had something in her eye. Then she walked off with her friend following behind her.

I looked at Bella to see that she was watching Lauren warily. I smiled at the thought of her being jealous, but of course I knew that was not true. She could get anyone she wanted, she wouldn't choose me. Bella still hadn't moved her arms, and I wasn't about to point it out to her.

Mr. Banner appeared from the door. When Bella saw him, she immediately dropped her arms back to her side. Straight away I missed her arms being wrapped around me, I frowned and took my seat. Bella copied and sat back down. A lot of the student's started to pile in the class room.

I turned back to Bella who was already watching me, "You were gone."

"Yeah. I was out-of-town for a few weeks, personal reasons." Bella explained.

"Oh." I replied lamely, again.

Bella smiled. Then before anything else could be said Mr. Banner started talking. He told us to separate the onion roots with the microscopes that he handed out to us, and we had all lesson to do it with our lab partners.

"You can go first, if you like?" Bella started.

"Oh, yeah sure." I replied. I dragged the microscope over towards me so I could put the first slide in. I had done this in Phoenix before, so I knew what I was looking for. I recognised the slide to be prophase.

"It's prophase." I announced.

"Do you mind if I look?" Bella asked.

"Go ahead." I told her, she smiled and lifted the microscope as if it was nothing, and put it in front of her. She looked in it for half a second.

"Prophase." Bella agreed.

"I told you." I pointed out.

Bella chuckled, "You did."

Bella wrote prophase in the correct box on the sheet. Her hand writing was the neatest I have ever seen. I grabbed the next slide and handed it to her to look at first this time. She muttered a thanks before placing the slide in the correct place and looking at it. Like last time, she only studied it for half a second.

"It's Metophase." Bella announced.

"Do you mind if I check?" I asked her with a small smile.

Bella chuckled, "No, you can check it."

I looked through the scope, hoping that she would be wrong so I could impress her, but of course she was right. I looked up at her.

"You were right." I told her.

Bella smiled, "I know."

I looked at the sheet, expecting her to write it down in the box. But I noticed that she already had written it down in the box, in her perfect hand writing. I handed her the next slide for her to look at. Bella did the same thing as last time.

"It's anaphase, want to check it?" Bella asked.

I shook my head slightly, "I believe you."

Bella gave me a wierd look, and smiled. She lifted the microscope up and shifted it to the end of the table, out-of-the-way. She grabbed the pen and filled in the box with her flawless handwriting. When she was done she put the pen down on the sheet.

I looked around the room, and noticed that no one else was finished filling in the answers yet. Angela and a boy I didn't know, kept looking at the slides over and over. Mike had a Biology book under the table, with Tyler doodling random drawings in his note-book.

"Are you enjoying the rain?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Um, I don't like the rain." I replied, slightly confused about her sudden question.

"Then why did you move to the rainiest place in the USA. If you don't like the rain then why did you leave Phoenix?" Bella asked confused.

"How did you know I used to live in Phoenix?" I asked her.

Bella frowned for a second, "I heard people saying that you used to live there with your mum."

"Oh, well I moved here because my mum remarried and..." I trialed off. Bella was finally talking to me, I didn't want to bore her so she wouldn't talk to me ever again.

"Did you not like the guy?" Bella asked.

I shook my head, "No, that's not the reason. My mum's new husband travels a lot, because he's a minor league baseball player."

"Really?" Bella smiled.

"Yeah, he's hoping he will get to a higher league in a few years time." I informed her, I tried not to look her directly in her eyes because, I'll be honest, I get lost in them. Also when I look in her eyes I lose my train of thought.

"So why did you decide to move out?" Bella asked me, curiously.

I shook my head, to be honest I was confused about why she showed so much interest in my life.

"No, I knew my mum wanted to travel with him, even though she denied it and stayed with me any way. I wanted her to be happy, so I asked my dad if I could stay with him for a little while." I explained.

Bella frowned, "And know your un happy?"

I wasn't necessarily happy, but I wasn't un happy. Though, Bella being in my life was making my life oddly better.

"Why do you care?" I asked her, confused.

Bella looked at me for a moment. "I wish I knew." She muttered under her breath, I'm almost certain that I wasn't suppose to hear that.

**Hello, please review!**


	5. Impossible

After my Biology lesson with Bella, she constantly stayed in my head all day. I kept replaying our conversation in my head in my lessons. Unfortunately, my english teacher asked me a question about the lecture he was speaking about, and I had no idea how to answer him. But luckily, Eric whispered the answer in my ear.

Before last period I bumped into Bella, literally:

I rushed through the doors of the hall, my next lesson was through the doors on the other side of the hall. When I opened the door and rounded the corner, I bumped into no other than Bella Cullen. I gasped, and fell down onto the floor. Luckily no one saw but Bella, who was still standing not looking effected at all.

Bella extended her hand out for me to grab, I smiled and grabbed her hand. Bella's hand was surprisingly cold, and hard, but also very smooth.

"Thank you, and sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked her, not letting her hand go, I wanted to keep her hand in mine it felt right.

Bella chuckled, "No, don't worry."

I half smiled, and found myself trapped in her eyes. Bella gave me a questioning look, and glanced at our hands. When I realized that I was still holding her hand tightly in mine, I sighed and let it go.

Bella smiled and put her hand at her side again, like the other one.

I frowned, "Your hand is really cold. Do you not have any gloves or anything?"

Bella frowned slightly, "No, I'm fine."

I was still concerned, but I didn't add anything to it. Partly because I didn't want to seem pushy, and partly because she was gone after a few seconds. Why were her hands so cold?

Right now, I'm walking over to my truck. I had my headphones in and I was listening to Claire De Lune. I loved the soft gentle sounds flow in and out of my ears. However, I got distracted by it. When I reached my truck, it was only because of the loud screaming I heard from around the parking lot that made me come out of my daze.

A big, black van was sliding on the ice, it was out of control, and it was unfortunately heading for me. Panic washed through me, and it felt like glass had shattered in my head as I realized that I was going to die. This is how I die. I didn't have time to move, and even if I did I was still too much in a state of shock to move my shaky legs.

I took a deep breath, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

I heard a load crashing noise, but I didn't feel anything at all. That's wierd. Maybe it was to fast that I didn't feel it. Slowly I opened my eyes, revealing me pinned against my truck in fright, and Bella Cullen standing next to me with a hard expression on her face. I felt the confused expression take over my face. I shifted my gaze to the direction my body was facing, the big, black van had a huge crumbled dent in the side of it. But most of all, Bella's arm was extended with her hand in the dent.

Did she do that? Did Bella stop the van and save my life? But how could she have done that? I moved my gaze to her again. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. My throat was tight, and my mouth was dry.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Bella told me firmly, her voice slightly strained. Bella's expression was serious, and her eyes were slightly pained.

I stared at her for a moment before nodding.

Bella's posture relaxed a little bit, but she still remained tense. I looked between the van and Bella. How did she do that? She was hiding something. She had a secret, her whole family has a secret. They are different from us, they act different. They are inhumanly gorgeous, their skin is pale white, their eyes change colour, their voices are flawless. They were perfect. Why are they perfect?

Bella removed her arm from the van, and placed it at her side.

I looked in her eyes, "H - how?" I managed to coax out.

Bella's expression became emotionless, giving away nothing, and she became more tense. I knew she wasn't going to answer my question, so I allowed myself to sit down. I was becoming dizzy, and the creams from the parking lot were not helping me, neither were the sirens of the ambulance. I buried my head in my arms, trying to muffle the sound.

I could feel Bella's watching me.

I took in deep breaths every few seconds, trying to remain calm. I heard people shouting, giving orders on how to move the van out-of-the-way so they could get to us.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" A man in his thirties asked me.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

The man smiled, "My name is Simon. Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

I forced a small smile. However, it confused me that he didn't speak or ask any questions to Bella. I looked at the space I last saw Bella, but she wasn't there. Where is she? I looked around the area I could see, but there was no sight of Bella. She couldn't just disappear like that!

"Okay, I'm going to need you to stand up! Can you do that for me?" Simon asked me, he was crouched down next to me.

I nodded, I stumbled slightly but I managed to stand up by myself.

"Good, well done! Now we need to take you to the hospital, so a doctor can run some checks on you to make sure your okay!" Simon told me, as he led me over to the ambulance. I nodded and climbed in with no questions asked.

**Hello, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to all the people who have added this story to their favourites, it means a lot! Please review!**


	6. Mum

I hated being trapped in the hospital. They put me on stretchers, and run all sorts of tests on me. The only good thing about being in the hospital was that I met Dr. Cullen, Bella's dad. He looked a lot like his adoptive children. He could pass as their real father, without a doubt.

When he was finished talking to me, he left me with my dad. Charlie had rushed down to the hospital as soon as he heard about the accident. Unfortunately, he still had time to ring my mum telling her about the phone call he had. I knew how my mum was going to react, I knew she was panicking right now, I knew I would have to call her and tell her I was fine a million times.

I walked out of the room and into a corridor to get away from the people talking in the other room. I was about to round the corner, but I recognised Bella's voice. It was Bella, Rose and Carlisle talking. I knew I shouldn't, but I stayed quite and listened to them talking to see if I could find out their secret.

"I wasn't just going to stand there and let him die." Bella told them.

"This involves all of us! Your putting us in danger of espousal!" Rose shouted in a hushed whisper.

"No one saw." Bella replied trying to stay calm.

"He saw it! He's only human, he can't keep a secret this big forever!" Rose shouted again in a hushed whisper again.

"I think we should take this into our office?" Carlisle suggested, as I took appearance. Rose snapped her head towards me, and then to Bella. Rosalie muttered something under her breath before letting Carlisle tow her into another room.

Bella reluctantly and hesitantly moved her gaze to me.

"I need to talk with you." I announced.

Bella drew in a deep breath before walking over so she was in front of me. I studied her expression for a moment before starting my questions.

"How did you do it?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"Do what?" Bella asked in a hard voice.

"Are you seriously asking me that?! You suddenly appeared next to me and stopped a van from crushing me?! How did you do that?!" I shouted in a whisper. I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Does it matter?" Bella asked, her face giving nothing away.

"It does to me." I announced.

"You should just be happy that you're not dead, can't you just get over it and move on?" Bella asked, annoyed with me.

I frowned, "I guess I should say thank you."

Bella's gaze softened slightly, "It was nothing."

"Thank you." I thanked her sincerely. I fit wasn't for her then I would be dead, and mangled on the ground. "But I need to know how you stopped the van."

Bella sighed, "Your never going to let this go are you?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." And with that, Bella walked off. She disappeared out of the hospital. Leaving me with my mouth hanging open. Why wont she just tell me how she did it? This is going to annoy me for the rest of my life if I don't find it out.

I sighed before grabbing my phone back out of my pocket and lifting it up so I could see the screen. I dialed my mum's number and placed the phone next to my ear. Of course mum picked up on the first ring.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay? Do you have any broken bones? Did the doctor say you are going to be okay?!" My mum ranted on.

"Hi mum. And yes, no, and yes. I'm perfectly fine, there's no need to worry." I reassured her.

"Oh, honey. I'm so glad your okay. And good boy for calling me, I have been panicking ever since Charlie called me." My mum informed me.

I chuckled, "Well, there was nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I believe you. Just be more careful, I couldn't bare to lose you Edward." Mum told me.

I smiled, "I promise to be more careful."

"Good. Now, you haven't called me in a while. How's school?" Mum started a new conversation.

"It's good, I guess." I replied.

"Any girls?" My mum giggled, my mum has been looking forward to the day when I get a girlfriend. Because the truth is, I have never had a girlfriend before, it was kind of embarrassing, but it's true. I've never really been interested in girls since Bella. I was extremely attracted to Bella, more than any one else. There was not a feature I would change on her, she was perfect. It was sad to know that I will never be able to be with my dream girl.

"No." I replied, but even I could tell I was hiding something when I heard my voice.

Mum gasped, "There is isn't there?! Who is it?!"

"No one mum. I don't even think you could call us friends." I informed her, I knew she would hear the disappointment in my voice, because I could hear it too.

"Aww, honey. Is this a crush?" Mum asked me. I took me a while to reply to her question. Was this a crush? Did I have a crush on Bella? It didn't sound crazy to me. But for some reason, I felt as if the word crush wasn't enough to describe the way I felt about Bella. I couldn't be in love with her, this has been the only day we have spoken to each other. It was too early to tell if I was in love with her.

"Yeah, I guess it is a crush." I told her honestly. I heard mum squeal on the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes.

"What's her name?" Mum asked me.

I took a deep breath, I looked around me for a second to make sure she wasn't here, "Her name's Bella Cullen."

"Bella Cullen? What a beautiful name." Mum complimented.

I chuckled.

"Does she know that you like her?" Mum asked.

"I don't think so." I told her honestly. I didn't know if I had given it away by the way I look at her or something. I'm hoping she doesn't know.

"Well, then why don't you ask her out?" My mum suggested the obvious.

"Because I don't have a chance, I'm not going to be one out of the tones of guys she has shot down. She's way out of my league any way." I explained.

"Wow, she must be pretty if she has shot loads of guys down." Mum noted.

"You have no idea." I added.

Mum sighed, "Well, no matter how pretty she is she will never be good enough for you Edward. You can get any one you want."

"Thanks mum." I thanked her, even though I knew what she said wasn't true at all.

"Okay. I've got to go now, Phil's calling me. But remember to call me often, and feel free to talk to me about Bella Cullen." Mum announced.

"Will do, thanks. Bye." I told her before hanging up the phone. To be honest, it felt good to tell someone about Bella. It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulder. I smiled and walked back into the room I came from. Charlie was sitting down flipping through a random magazine. He didn't look interested in it, he was just keeping himself busy.

When he noticed me, he smiled and stood up, "You talk to your mum?"

"Yeah, thanks for telling her." I added sarcastically.

He smiled, "I'm sorry, I guess there was no need to call her in the end."

I chuckled, "Just make sure it's serious next time."

"There's not going to be a next time." Charlie corrected me. I smiled. We walked out of the hospital, and I hopped into Charlie's car.

**Hello, thanks for reading this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Cafeteria

Last night all my thoughts were directed to Bella. How did she stop the van like she did? She couldn't possibly be that strong, could she? It took a while for me to finally get to sleep, so this morning I was pretty tired. I shoved my bag in the passenger seat of my truck, that my dad had picked up from the school parking lot. I hopped into the driver's seat of my truck, and I put my keys in the ignition before pulling out of Charlies drive.

When I arrived in the school parking lot, I got out of my truck and scanned the parking lot for Bella's car. Sure enough, it was in her usual spot, that no one dared to take from them. I couldn't help but smile, knowing she was going to be at school, knowing I was going to see her today.

Today was going to be the day I ask her questions about what happened. However, unlike last time I would get answers. I needed answers. All I wanted was the truth. How did she stop the van?

I rushed to the school building, with my hood up. The rain was now pouring down heavier than before. Once I was inside I pulled my hood down and ruffled my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella standing at the other side of the corridor, watching me.

I turned around to face her, but she wasn't there. I blinked a few times. Was she there? Or was I just going insane? I shook my head, and headed to class.

"Hey, Eddie!" I heard Jessica call over from her seat. She had an empty seat next to her, and she motioned for me to sit down.

I sighed, and walked over to sit next to her.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" Jessica started, her mood suddenly changing to nervous.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, not knowing where she was going with this.

She un folded her arms and cleared her throat, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance this weekend, with me?"

Oh, crap. I hated saying 'no' to people who are nice to me. But there was no way I was going to dance with Jessica and be her date for a whole night. How do I do this?

"Um, I can't go to the dance." I blurted out.

Jessica looked disappointed, "Oh, why not?"

"I have a plane ticket to visit my mum in Jacksonville." I lied, but as soon as I said it I was happy with myself. I had never really been good at making up lies, but this one was believable.

"Can't you go another weekend? I promise you'll have a good time." Jessica tried to convince me.

"No, it's a un-refundable ticket. Sorry." I apologized.

Jessica nodded, and tried to act like she didn't care, but her attempt was poor.

"You should ask Mike." I suggested, "I think he likes you."

Jessica's face perked up slightly, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he would love to go to the dance with you." I nodded.

Jessica looked like she was considering it for a moment before smiling, "Okay, I'll ask him at lunch. Thanks Eddie."

I smiled, "That's okay."

When it was lunch, Jessica and I walked to the hall together. Once we were walked through the doors to the hall, Jessica stalked over to Mike. I smiled and sat down next to Eric. I looked at Mike and Jessica. Mike was blushing at whatever compliment Jessica had said to him.

I moved my gaze to the Cullen table. They were all there, apart from the Cullen I wanted to see most. I frowned slightly and looked away.

Eric sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." Eric lied. I followed his gaze, which lead to Angela. His eyes were filled with longing. I didn't understand why though, Angela was nice and all but she wasn't someone you would drool other.

"You like Angela?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.

"How did you know?" He turned to me surprised.

I chuckled, "You have been staring at her for a while now."

Eric blushed, "Sorry. Can you do me a favour and not tell anyone about this?"

"Don't worry about it." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back, "Hey, do you want to come with us to La Push?"

"What's La Push?" I asked confused.

Eric chuckled, "It's a beach. Not far from here. We're all going tonight, Jessica is driving us all there."

"Oh, sure. That sounds fun." I nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm planning on getting closer to Angela when we get there." Eric announced.

I smiled, "Good luck. I'm going to get something to eat."

I got up out of my seat, and walked over to the salad stand first. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with some lettuce, and tomatoes, and cucumber slices. I lifted up an apple, but dropped it when I heard Bella's voice. Bella moved her shoe slightly so it would bounce up, and then caught it with ease. Presenting the apple in her perfect hands for me to take back.

"Thanks." I grabbed the apple from her hand, purposely letting my hand linger there for a moment and make contact. Her hand was still cold.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked her, trying to hide how much I wanted to know. I walked over to the other side to put some small potatoes in the bowl.

Bella frowned slightly, "Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can google it if you want."

I chuckled, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." Bella replied after a second.

"Okay then, can I ask you another question?" I asked her looking up at her.

Bella seemed a bit hesitant, "You can ask."

"Why are your hands so cold all the time?" I started.

Bella sighed, "Pass."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Why do your eyes change colour?"

Bella frowned, as if she didn't expect that question. She probably didn't think I would notice it.

"It's the fluorescent." Bella replied.

I frowned, "Your lying to me."

Bella chuckled humourously, "Sometime's it's better to hear the lie than the truth."

"What does that mean?" I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"It means, if you were smart you would stay away from me." Bella stated.

"I'm not smart, so can you just tell me the truth?" I pleaded, desperate to know what she was hiding. Bella looked pained for a second, but covered it up before I could tell if I was imagining it or not.

"You don't want to know." Bella muttered, before walking off. I stood there stunned for a minute. What was she hiding?! I sighed, annoyed. Before walking back to my table and sitting back next to Eric. The whole table was talking about the trip to La Push, but I couldn't keep my mind off Bella.

**Hello, thanks for your suport! Please review!**


	8. Scary story

Right now, I am at La Push with the usual gang. Jessica, Angela, and Mike were in surf suits, ready to go in the sea. Obviously, I was not going to go surfing. I had no experience in surfing what so ever. Plus it was freezing cold. In my opinion, these guys were crazy.

"I can't believe they are actually going in the sea in this weather." Eric muttered to me.

I smiled, "I know."

"Edward!" I heard a voice shout over to me.

I turned my gaze to the voice. It was Julie, I used to play with her when we were little. It wasn't long ago when I saw her. Her and her dad, Billy, came over to watch the game with Charlie. I wanted to be polite so I stayed and watched it too. Julie had told me that she fixed the engine of my truck.

"Hey, Julie. Nice seeing you here." I greeted her, when she ran over.

"Right back at you. Are you going surfing?" She asked with raised eye brows.

I shook my head, "absolutely not."

Julie chuckled, "You haven't changed."

I laughed, "I guess not."

"Are you guy's coming to walk us down?" Jessica asked us.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked Julie once she noticed her presence, in a not so hostile tone.

"I'm Edward's friend. Who are you?" Julie replied.

"I'm Edward's very close friend." Jessica told Julie, in an almost warning tone. Mike frowned. Julie laughed.

"So, are you guy's ready?" Angela asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah." Jessica glared at Julie before lifting up her surf board. I sighed, and then got up. Julie smirked before jumping up as well.

"Are you coming?" I asked Eric, he had his head buried in his phone.

"Um, in a minute." He replied, before putting his phone to his ear.

I nodded and walked with Julie down to the beach. I had a frown on my face still, I wasn't upset, but I was still coming up with theories of what Bella could be hiding. I knew she wasn't like everyone else. Her whole family was different.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked concerned.

"Um, yeah. I'm just thinking." I told her honestly.

"What about?" Julie asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me." Julie chuckled.

I smiled, "I was just thinking of Bella, a girl at my school."

Julie frowned, "Oh. Bella? Do I know her?"

"I don't know. Bella Cullen, daughter of Dr. Cullen he works at the hospital here." I explained.

"Oh! She's part of the Cullen family. I've heard many stories about them." Julie chuckled.

I looked at her questioningly, "What stories?"

Julie looked a bit worried now, "Sorry, I wasn't suppose to say that, it slipped out."

"You can tell me." I quoted her from earlier.

Julie laughed, "I'm really not suppose to tell anyone about it."

"I can keep a secret." I reassured her with a smile.

Julie smiled before starting hesitantly, "Okay. Remember this is just a story. But they aren't allowed on this beach, because they made a deal with my great-grandfather, years ago."

"I thought they had only moved here two years ago?" I asked.

"Or just moved back." Julie started again, "The deal was that they couldn't come on their land, and then they wouldn't reveal who they really were to the pale faces."

"What are they really?" I asked, getting deep into the story.

"The cold ones, also known as vampires." Julie replied, with a slight humourous smile.

It felt like glass had shattered inside my head, revealing the truth. Was it true? Was Bella and her family vampires? She told me that I should stay away from her. She told me that sometimes it's best to hear the lie than the truth. Could that be the answer to my question that I had looked for?

"Edward?! You okay?" Julie waved a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head of thoughts, "Um, yeah. I'm just..."

"Remember it's just a scary story." Julie reminded me.

I nodded. She was right it was just a story. Nothing more than a story. Why was I over reacting? Why was I taking the story seriously? I looked straight ahead, into the sea. The waves were crashing over each other. Some part of me was saying I was crazy, but the more dominant part was telling me the story was true. Bella was a vampire.

**Hello, Please review!**


	9. Questions

I was at school now, siting in the hall. Starring at the spot where Bella usually sits, she wasn't there yet though, none of the Cullen's were. I knew they were in school, because I saw their car in the parking lot. Making a smile appear on my lips, Bella walked through the doors of the cafeteria, with Alice by her side talking non stop. Then seconds later, the rest of the Cullen's took show.

They all sat at their usual table. When Rose noticed me, she sent me a glare. Bella saw it and kicked her under the table. Rose looked at Bella before folding her arms and muttering something under her breath.

Alice smiled at me before nudging Bella slightly, and nodding in my direction. Bella's eyes snapped up to mine. I didn't look away like I usually would, instead I smiled. It was a happy smile as well, not a fake smile that I usually have to put on for the other girls here.

Bella got up from her seat, and appeared at my side. No one was sitting with me at the moment, I was quite early today. Bella sat next to me gracefully like always.

"Your going to have a lot of questions aren't you." Bella stated more than asked.

I smiled, "I have a few."

Bella chuckled, "Go ahead."

"Okay," I sat up straight, "How come you hunt animals instead of humans?"

"I don't want to be a complete monster, so I try not to harm humans. But of course, sometimes we make mistakes." Bella explained.

"You've killed a human before?" I asked curiously, as if I was asking her a every day question.

"Yes, a lot of them." Bella replied carefully.

"Oh." I took a sip of my can of coke.

"Are you scared?" Bella asked me when I put my can down.

I shook my head, "No."

"You should be." Bella replied, and I didn't know whether she was happy or angry that I wasn't scared.

"You've had many chances to kill me, but so far I've been lucky. I would be dead any way if it wasn't for you, you've saved me twice now." I stated.

"I've almost killed you before as well." Bella announced.

"When?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember your first day of school, in Biology?" Bella asked me.

I shivered.

"I'll take that as a yes. I was taken a back by how great your blood smelt, in one hour I thought of on million ways of how to kill you. You don't know how much it took to not kill you right there in the classroom full off all those people." Bella frowned.

"But you didn't." I replied.

Bella smiled slightly.

"Why did my blood surprise you?" I asked her catching what she said about my blood.

"Because it is the tastiest smell I have ever smelt in my entire life. Emmett went through the same thing once, but it didn't end as well for that girl." Bella explained.

"Why does my blood smell nicer?" I asked Bella after a second.

"I don't know." Bella replied sincerely.

I nodded, "Okay, how do you hunt? Do you use weapons or something?"

"Something like that." Bella flashed her teeth, showing her shiny white fangs.

"I have to say that is really cool." I chuckled.

Bella looked confused, but laughed quietly.

"Will I get to see you hunt one day?" I asked after a moment.

"Absolutely not." Bella replied in a serious tone.

"Why not?" I asked confused and curious.

"It hard to explain, but when you hunt you're not completely in control of yourself. You just follow your instinct and kill whatever is near you." Bella hesitated slightly.

"Oh, what kind of animals do you like the most?" I asked, turning the conversation slightly.

"Predators are always the best ones. But my favourite is probably bears." Bella replied honestly.

"Of course." I smiled.

Bella chuckled.

"You react different from normal people." Bella announced after a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked before taking another sip.

"A normal person would run away from a vampire that has just told you that your blood smells delicious." Bella sated.

"I'm not normal people." I replied.

"Obviously." Bella frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it pained me to see her like this.

"I shouldn't be here." Bella told me.

"Why? Are you not allowed to sit with me?" I asked hurt.

"No, I'm allowed to do what I want. And that's bad because I want to be near you all the time, and that's putting your life at risk. Every second I spend with you, you're risking your life." Bella almost warned me.

"I don't care." I shrugged. It made butterflies fly up and down my stomach when she said she wanted to be near me all the time. It made me want to jump up and down in joy.

"I do." Bella muttered, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not.

"What else can vampires do?" I asked Bella changing the subject. I didn't like where that last one was going. What if she decided not to spend time with me because she was worried about killing me. I knew I would rather die than stay away from her.

Bella sighed, "Some vampires have gift's that they bring from their human life."

"Do you have a gift?" I asked curiously.

Bella nodded, "I can read minds."

Oh, shit! She can read my mind! I say a lot of things in my head about her. So she knows I love her! She knows I want to kiss her all the time, and she knows how sexy I think she is. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Y- you can r - read my mind?" I asked in disbelief.

"Actually, you're the only mind I can't read. And it is incredibly annoying." Bella announced.

I sighed in relief.

Bella chuckled.

I looked around the room, "What is your family thinking?"

"Alice is thinking that she needs to drag me shopping tomorrow. Jasper is trying to keep in control around all these humans. Rosalie is fuming at the fact she didn't kill you last night. And Emmett is thinking..." Bella trailed off before making a disgusted face.

"What?" I asked confused. What was he thinking?

"He's thinking about what Rose and he did last night." Bella replied, still looking a bit disgusted.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry. I bet that get's annoying."

"Emmett likes to torture me by thinking of her like that when he's bored, and he has a very loud mind. It's hard to tune him out." Bella explained.

I smiled, "Why can't you read my mind? Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"I'm a vampire that can read minds, and your asking if there is something wrong with you?" Bella chuckled in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh at what Bella had pointed out. It did sound a bit stupid to me now.

Suddenly the bell went, making me jump. I looked at the clock in disbelief, time went so quick with Bella, and I didn't like it. It wasn't fair. I sighed and stood up. I didn't want to leave Bella's presence.

Bella stood up gracefully.

"What have you got next?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to next lesson." Bella stated.

"Your ditching?" I raised a brow.

"Sometime's it's healthy to ditch class every so often." Bella replied with a crooked smile. I nearly melted on the spot when I saw my favourite smile. It felt like ages since I last saw it. If Bella wasn't next to me and didn't have the vampire speed to catch me, I would have fallen face first on the ground.

To be honest, it worked out quite well for me. Bella had her arms wrapped around my waist protectively, and I was hit by a wave of Bella's scent. I inhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me concerned, her sexy voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." I replied.

"No problem. You know your probably the most clumsy person I have ever met in my 100 years." Bella announced.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

Bella chuckled, "That's alright."

"You said your ditching class. Can I come with you?" I asked, desperate to spend more time with her. As much as possible.

"Of course." Bella smiled crookedly, but luckily her arms kept me upright. God what power did she have over me? 

**Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	10. Dreams

_I smashed my lips to Bella's and moaned when our lips made contact. Bella's arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I smiled in the kiss, as Bella whispered 'I love you' in my ear. I let my hands wander under her shirt to touch her perfectly toned stomach. I moaned again. _

_Bella's hands moved down to my trousers, and un zipped it, and then slid them off in vampire speed. I shrugged off my t - shirt so I was only in my boxers. Bella's eyes glazed over in a frenzy sort of way, as if she was loosing her control. She rolled us over so she was on top off me._

_Bella kissed down my neck, then down my collar bone, and then down the middle of my stomach, going straight down my six-pack. Then she slid down my boxers torturingly slowly._

_"Please Bella." I moaned in longing._

_Bella smiled crookedly, making another moan escape my lips. Bella slid my boxers off all the way and the next thing I felt was her lips enveloping my abdomen. Holy shit that felt good. Her cool lips contrasting with the heat of my skin felt incredible._

_"Bella." I moaned. _

_Suddenly, her lips left my abdomen, and she disappeared. _

I woke up suddenly, in the corner of my eye I saw Bella standing against the wall. This must be a dream. The moonlight shone through the window and into my room. Bella looked so stunning. I wanted nothing more than to just kiss her, I decided that I may as well since this was a dream any way.

I studied Bella's face for a moment. She looked confused, and frozen against the wall. I got up just enough so I could grab the top hem of her shirt and then I pulled her down so her lips would crash against mine. It felt even more better than my other dream. I pulled Bella down to the bed with me. My legs captured her by wrapping around her waist. For some reason her lips were frozen. But thankfully, her lips started to move with mine slowly.

I smiled in the kiss, and rolled us over so I was on top of her. I broke the kiss for a second, Bella looked confused and shocked at the same time. As if she had no idea what had got into me. This wasn't what the dream Bella was normally like.

I shrugged, oh well. I crushed my lips to her perfect ones again, and moaned at the contact. Bella kissed me back, our lips moving in perfect sync. I moaned again. I ran one hand through her perfect hair. Unfortunately, I had to break the kiss to breath.

"Edward?" Bella started. "What are you-" I cut her off with my lips on hers again. I moved my other hand to her stomach. Just like in the other dream, it was perfectly toned. I moaned, and made patterns on her skin.

Suddenly, Bella flipped us around just like in my last dream.

"Your going to do it now?" I asked with a smile.

Bella looked at me confused, "Do what?"

"What you did in my last dream." I rolled my eyes.

"What did I do in your last dream?" Bella asked with raised eye brows.

I wouldn't normally say anything like this, but it was a dream so it didn't matter what I said. It still felt odd saying it though.

"You sucked my dick." I reminded dream Bella.

Bella looked at me with a questioning look, "Did I?"

I nodded, and tried to get out of her hold so I could smother her with kisses again. But Bella kept a tight grip on me, holding me back with not much effort.

I frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I think you should stop, and go back to sleep." Bella suggested.

"I already am asleep, if I wasn't asleep then I wouldn't be dreaming of you." I rolled my eyes.

Bella looked amused, "Your not asleep, Edward."

"Yes, I am. I always have dreams like this with you when I'm asleep." I explained to dream Bella.

"Always?" Bella asked still amussed.

"Yeah, now can you let me continue my dream?" I asked annoyed.

"Edward, you're not asleep." Bella tried to convince me.

"Then how else would you be in my room?" I asked confused.

"I climbed through the window to see if you were okay. Then you woke up after 15 minutes." Bella explained.

I looked at her in horror, "So, this isn't a dream?"

Bella shook her head. Fuck! Bella let me go when she knew I wasn't going to attack her like last time.

"Oh, shit!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Shhh, you'll wake Charlie." Bella told me in a low voice.

I groaned, how could I be so stupid?! How did I not know it was reality?! I am such an idiot sometimes. Oh shit, I asked her if she was going to suck my abdomen! This could not be happening. I took deep breaths. Please let this be a dream! I chanted over and over in my head.

I uncovered my face, and looked at Bella, "Shit, I'm so sorry I did that. I didn't mean that I have loads of dreams of you sucking my-. I mean I don't always have dreams of you like that-. I..."

Bella chuckled, making me look at her confused. Bella had me underneath her in a second. God, she was so sexy! I couldn't help but moan. Damn it! I blushed and covered my face with my hands again.

Bella sighed, "Why are you covering your face?"

"Because it's too embarrassing." I replied.

"Well don't because I have lived 108 years without it, that's about all I can take." Bella told me.

I looked at her confused. Then I realized, Bella had kissed me back! The real Bella had kissed me back, not dream Bella. I suddenly gained a new, unusual amount of confidence in her presence. It didn't really matter any way, I had already embarrassed myself by attacking her with kisses, it didn't matter if I did it again.

I smirked, and rolled us over so she was beneath me, Bella gave me a questioning look. She didn't seem to be used to my confidence, neither was I.

"You kissed me back." I stated, with a smirk still held in place.

"I did." Bella replied simply.

"I thought it would be hard for you, because you have to resist my blood?" I noted from before.

"It was hard." Bella replied with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry about that. But was there a tiny part of you that liked it?" I asked hopeful.

Bella shook her head, "No."

My heart sank. I felt my face fall, and I admit that I wanted to cry. The love of my life didn't like the kiss at all, our first kiss. I wanted to disappear, forever. Why did I think that Bella could have liked the kiss? What was I thinking? I hardly have any experience in any romance, so I didn't have any moves.

"Oh." I let my lame response slip through my lips.

Bella smiled crookedly, "I liked it a lot."

I looked at her shocked, "What?!"

"Shhh, Charlie's already suspicious that you have someone up here. He's going to check on you before he goes to bed." Bella informed me.

"Sorry. I'm just..." I trailed off. Before I knew it, I had placed my lips on top of hers again. Bella moved her hands on either side of my waist. I felt so happy and ecstatic at that moment. She liked kissing me! I moaned in the beautiful kiss, it was so hard not to. I moved my hands either side of her perfect face, and tried to bury myself in the kiss.

"Edward." Bella started her voice strained. I pulled back with a confused and sad expression.

"You don't like it any more?" I frowned, pulling back slightly.

Bella chuckled, "No, I do. But you have to remember that I'm a vampire and your scent is filling my mouth, making it very hard to resist you."

"Oh, sorry." I smiled and sat in front of her. She was so sexy on my bed. "But the kiss was good?"

Bella nodded.

I smiled widely.

"Charlie's fell asleep on the couch." Bella announced suddenly.

"Can you read his mind when he's asleep? What's he dreaming of?" I asked curiously.

"Um, you and a woman I don't know." Bella looked calculating for a moment before realization crossed her face. "Your mum, Renée."

"Oh," I replied with a sad frown. My dad had never stopped loving my mum, he had never wanted to get a divorce. When my mum left him he was destroyed, and very zombie like for a long time.

"My dad misses her." I informed her.

"I know." Bella replied.

"I wonder what it feels like to have your whole world taken away." I muttered, looking at my hands. If Bella left then I'm pretty sure I would be in a zombie like state. Bella was my everything. But my time with Bella was limited, she was a vampire that never gets old, she's not going to want to kiss me or be around me when I'm in my thirties!

"I should go now." Bella announced.

"No!" I said a bit to loudly.

Bella froze halfway of walking over to the window. She gave me a confused look, and scanned the place for a second. I got up off of my bed and walked up to her. I grabbed her hand and towed her over to my bed. I didn't want her to leave yet.

"Please stay?" I begged, pushing her gently onto my bed again.

"You shouldn't want me to stay." Bella replied.

"Well, I _really_ like you, and I don't care if you're a vampire. I love your company." I informed her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Then Charlie appeared in the door way. Oh, shit. I looked at the space on my bed Bella was, but she wasn't there any more. Oh, thank god.

"You okay, son?" Charlie asked me with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I was just about to take a shower." I announced, so he wouldn't stay long.

"Oh, okay. Were you speaking to yourself?" Charlie asked, giving me a questioning look.

I decided to play dumb. I gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about? I don't speak to myself."

"Sorry, I thought I heard voices. Your not hiding someone in your cupboard are you?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, I would let you know if I had someone over. I promise." I reassured him.

He smiled, "Okay, sorry. See you in the morning, I'm going to go to bed now."

I smiled and nodded. Charlie gave one last scan of the room before leaving and closing the door behind himself. In a second Bella appeared next to me again, with a slight whooshing sound. I smiled and gazed at her.

"Your a better liar than I thought. But if Charlie was a vampire then he would have noticed your heart beat accelerate." Bella informed me.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, did you want my blood more when you heard my heart beat more than normal?"

Bella smiled crookedly, "Your heart rate is rarely beating at a normal pace."

I nodded and blushed, Bella was the reason my heart beat was always up. Her presence made a part of me nervous, and the other part relieved and happy. It was an odd feeling. But I loved it.

"You have to get some sleep at some point." Bella announced.

"I can't sleep with you here." I replied.

"Do you want me to go?" Bella asked, her eyes glanced at the window.

I chuckled and shook my head, "definitely not."

**Hello, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. French

Bella stayed with me last night, I asked her questions about being a vampire, and she replied honestly. Unfortunately I was a stupid human that needed to sleep, so Bella made me after a few more questions about her family.

I remembered waking up realizing that Bella couldn't have left even if she wanted to. I was on top of half of her, with my arms tightly wound around her waist.

I finished brushing my teeth and walked downstairs. I had woken up an hour ago, and had just gotten dressed after having my breakfast. Bella had left ten minutes after I had woken up. She promised me that I would be able to see her at school.

_Beep. Beep._

My head snapped to my front door. That was definitely someone's car. But who? I wasn't expecting anyone. I grabbed my bag, then wandered over to the door. I opened it and looked across my front garden.

I gasped, Bella Cullen had parked her car on the curb closest to my house. She was wearing different clothes than before. Bella was leaning on her car with a crooked smile in place, making me embarrassingly hard. I sighed and walked over. Bella stood up straight and gave me a nod for 'hello'.

"How are your family going to get to school when you have their car?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"This is my car. They all have their own cars, but sometimes they just choose to go in mine, because it's less showy." Bella explained.

"You can go in." Bella smiled, I was standing awkwardly next to the car.

I chuckled, "Sorry." I climbed inside the car, and placed my bag next to my feet. Bella got in as well after having a quick scan of the area around my house. What was up? She put the keys in and started the car.

Throughout the car journey to school, Bella would talk to me but her eyes seemed to be scanning everywhere. I knew something was wrong, and I wanted answers. So, when Bella parked her shiny silver Volvo in her usual spot away from the rusty old trucks, I started asking my questions.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"Nothing." Bella replied looking straight ahead.

"Bella, I know your lying. You have been scanning everywhere in the car. Some thing's wrong and I want to know what's going on." I told her as firmly as I could.

Bella sighed, "There's nothing to worry about. But, Alice has had a vision of a nomad passing through Forks."

"Oh, and they hunt humans?" I asked.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Bella promised.

I gave her a smile, "That's good to know."

Bella chuckled, "Come on, the bells going to go in two minutes."

I smiled, and climbed out of the car. Bella still looked wary, and she kept scanning the place. I knew she was worried, and I wanted her to relax. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, before making soothing patterns on the back of her hand. Bella's eyes snapped to mine.

"Everything's okay. No vampire would break into a school full of hundreds of people just to get me. I don't think they will choose the human who is being guarded by another vampire either." I reassured her.

Bella sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Your only being protective over me, you don't have to apologize. I kind of like it." I gave her a wink, before tightening my grip on her hand and towing her into school with me, and on cue the bell rang.

"What do you have next?" Bella asked me.

"French." I groaned, never in my life had I ever been good at French. I didn't understand why I needed to learn it either. But my mum wanted me to learn French because she did, and she thought it would be cool if we could talk to each other in French with no one else in the family understanding what we were saying.

"I'll be watching you." Bella smiled, using her mind reading to know whether I was okay or not,

"Okay, can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, but you have to escape Jessica first." Bella informed me.

I groaned, "Will you help me get rid f her?"

Bella gave me a questioning look, "How? Do you want me to kill her?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "I know how to get rid of her. When it's lunch meet me outside the cafeteria doors. And that's when she will leave."

"Okay. Are you sure that will get rid of her?" Bella asked uncertain."

"I'll make sure it does." I smirked. "I'll see you soon."

"Au revoir." Bella said goodbye in French, with a crooked smile. To be honest, her speaking French made it a lot more sexier. I wonder what other languages she can speak. I bet she sounds sexy in Russian as well. I smiled.

**Hello, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! :)**


End file.
